Every Other Weekend
by Thorne Lockehart
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have been divorced for two years, but they still love each other. One-shot. Inspired by 'Every Other Weekend' by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney. R&R!
1. Every Other Weekend

**_A/N: It's a miracle how much music is my muse! I was listening to the song that inspired this oneshot of M&M and I had to write it! This is my first M&M story, so R&R please to let me know if I should continue it, because this could go from a oneshot to a full-fledged story c: The song is 'Every Other Weekend' by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney._**

* * *

><p>"Is all of your stuff together?" Lindsay Messer asked her two kids, Lucy and Aaron. Seven year old Lucy and five year old Aaron each nodded their heads. Lindsay stood up and put their backpacks into the backseat of their Camry. It was Friday, their weekend with Danny Messer.<p>

_[Every other Friday, it's toys and clothes in backpacks]_

"Alright, let's go see Daddy, everyone!" she said as cheerfully as she could. She and Danny had filed for divorce two years before, due to 'irreconcilable differences', and she missed him terribly.

_[Is everybody in? Okay, let's go see Dad]_

She pulled into the parking lot of the diner that was right between both of their apartments and waited until Danny's Malibu pulled in. She got out and hugged her kids, kissing their foreheads.

"You have to call me when you get to Dad's, okay? I love you", she said. They chorused an 'Okay, Mom, I love you too'.

_[Same time, in the same spot. Corner of the same old parking lot, half the hugs and kisses there are always sad]_

She looked at Danny and reluctantly let her kids go with their father. They shared a silent look and Lindsay felt her heart break in two.

"Have fun with them, Danny. They miss you", she whispered.

"I will, Linds", he replied. His own blue eyes seemed pained.

_[We trade a couple words, and looks, and kids again every other weekend]_

* * *

><p>Danny Messer's smile widened when he saw Lucy and Aaron run into his arms. He hugged them tightly and lifted them up. He had only missed weekends with his twice since the entire divorce. The Fridays he spent with his kids were his favorite. He looked up at Lindsay, who was smiling sadly at their children. He was lucky she didn't try to keep them from him.<p>

_[Every other weekend, very few exceptions. I pick up the love we made in both my arms]_

When they reached Danny's apartment, they plopped on the sofa for the new movie Danny had gotten them. He set the grilled cheese sandwiches with them, the crust cut neatly off.

_[It's movies on the sofa, grilled cheese and cut the crusts off]_

"But that's not the way Mom makes it, Daddy", Aaron said. Lucy frowned at her little brother, looking very much like Lindsay when she scolded them. Danny's heart nearly split in two.

_['But that's not the way Mom makes it, Daddy', it breaks my heart]_

These weekends were bittersweet; he got to see his kids, but he didn't get to have their mother. He loved Lindsay still, and he would still wake up in the morning occasionally, half-expecting the past two years to be nothing but a dream.

_[I miss everything I used to have with her again, every other weekend]_

Back at the parking lot, he couldn't tell Lindsay he still loved her. There were too many little ears and too many questions.

_[But I can't tell her I love her (I can't tell him I love him) 'cause there's too many questions and ears in the car]  
><em>

Lindsay smiled sadly at Danny. It was a hard impulse to control not to hug him. She wanted to be told everything was okay.

_[So I don't tell him I miss him (I don't tell her I need her)]_

They both locked eyes, and traded a small goodbye_. _They moved away from the cars and Lindsay got into her car. They had to have been over each other by now.

_[She's over me (He's over me), that's where we are]_

Danny corralled the kids into his Malibu and got in, starting it up. It hurt that this was as close as they were going to be.

_[So we're as close as we might ever be again, every other weekend]_

* * *

><p>Lindsay got out of bed and pulled on her robe, walking into the living room. It was Saturday now, and there was no little voices telling her good morning. She flipped on the TV to drown out the silence.<p>

_[Every other Saturday, first thing in the morning. I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away]_

She knew why they'd broken up, she didn't know why she'd let it. Seeing Danny Messer killed her. She sat down on the couch and let herself cry. Falling in love with him was the best and worst thing she'd ever done.

_[I know why, but I don't know why we ever let this happen. Falling for forever was a big mistake]_

There was a little housework, laundry, dishes and such, but it wasn't enough to fill her day. She needed something to keep her mind off of her family.

_[There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in, every other weekend]_

* * *

><p>It was Sunday and Danny pulled into the parking lot of the diner to wait for Lindsay. Lucy and Aaron were content with the radio station. Lucy, stubborn as she was, had insisted on country music. So much like her mother...<p>

As soon as Lindsay's Camry rolled in and parked, the kids jumped out of Danny's car to hug their mother, squealing with delight.

_[Every other Sunday, I empty out my backseat while my children hug their mother in the parking lot]_

They looked up at each other, smiling softly.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, standing up. He nodded.

"Yeah, I really did. I missed 'em", he replied.

_[We don't touch, we don't talk much. Maybe goodbye to each other]_

The kids hopped into the car, seemingly ready to tell their mother all about their weekend with Dad. Lindsay went to get into the car, but stumbled and nearly fell. Danny grabbed her arms and righted her on her feet. Her big brown eyes were wide.

"Careful, Montana", he said. She smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Danny", she replied. She started her car and drove away.

_[Then she drives away with every piece of heart I got. I reconvince myself we did the right thing, every other weekend]_

* * *

><p>Lindsay drove down the street, looking up into the rearview mirror. She tried not to focus on Danny's face, forever embedded in her mind.<p>

"How was your weekend, kids?" she asked.

"It was so great, Mom! We saw that movie 'How to Train Your Dragon'!" Lucy replied, jabbering on about how Daddy had gotten her a Justin Bieber shirt.

"How did you like it, Aaron?" Lindsay asked. He shrugged, waving his hand for 'so-so'. He didn't really talk much, he was more like his dad in that respect.

_[I don't tell her I love her (I don't tell him I love him)]_

"Do you still love Daddy, Mom?" Lucy asked in her innocent seven-year-old way.

_['Cause there's too many questions and ears in the car]_

She smiled softly and laughed.

"That's a very grownup question, sweetheart", Lindsay replied. When they nodded to each other and ducked into their respective cars, Danny had looked like he wanted to say something.

_[So I don't tell him I miss him (I don't tell her I need her)] _

They were still Aaron and Lucy's parents, nothing more. They hadn't worked out as husband and wife, but they would be civil to each other.

_[She's over me (He's over me), that's where are]_

"Mom! I forgot my pillow in Dad's car, we have to go back!" Lucy shrieked. Lindsay pulled out her phone and called Danny.

"I was just about to call you. Lucy forgot her pillow", Danny said.

"I'm turning around now", Lindsay replied with a chuckle. They hung up.

_[So we're as close as we might ever be again every other weekend]_

Danny held up the pink flowered pillow as she pulled in.

_[Yeah, for fifteen minutes, we're a family again]_

Lindsay chuckled and took the pillow from Danny.

"Thanks", she said.

_[God, I wish that he was still with me again. Every other weekend]_


	2. Anymore

**_A/N: I really didn't expect to get such lovely reviews! Thank you so much everyone! ^-^ The song I chose for this chapter is 'Anymore' by Travis Tritt, one of my favorite songs of all time! I really wanted to do this from Danny's point of view, then they'll work slowly, but surely back to each other. The next one is going to be from Lindsay's point of view, then so on.  
><em>**

_Sammi: I hope I don't let you down! ^.^_

_afrozenheart412: That means a lot coming from you! I did a lot of listening to the song and very close viewing of M&M moments, particularly when they were cooling off for a while._

_Brendenakai: I'd love to give it to you :)_

_laurzz: This means a lot coming from you, too! You write some of the best stories! I really love the song, too. I love writing songfics, music is such an inspiration to me, so I hope this lives up to your expectations._

_Brinchen86: E-GASP! I love that you reviewed C: I hope you continue to enjoy this  
><em>

* * *

><p>Danny watched his ex-wife walk through the lab, carrying a tablet and scurrying after Jo to show her the results. From where he stood, he could see the childlike excitement in her brown eyes. It was obvious to everyone that he still loved his ex-wife more than anything in the world. If Lindsay wanted it, she got it.<p>

_[I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore]_

"Hey, Danny, you okay?" Flack asked him. He hadn't realized he'd been staring at her.

"Me? Yeah, Flack, I'm fine. What you got?" Danny asked, desperate to keep his eyes and mind off of her.

"Go talk to her, it might not be too late", Flack suggested gently, knowing not to prod the subject too hard.

_[I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore]_

"I'll talk to her later. This case is priority", Danny replied. For the first time in a long time, he'd cried last night. For so long, he thought he was weak in showing emotion, but now he knew it was fine to cry. He didn't have his wife, he didn't have his kids around everyday. If Lindsay had shown up that night, wanting him back, he would've let her back in eagerly.

_[My tears no longer waiting, my resistance ain't that strong]_

That night, he'd dreamed of her and the beginning of their relationship. How easy it was back then. Simple date night with football and her in one of his jerseys. The only thing that had made their lives better was their kids.

_[My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone]_

He was sick of pretending. He still loved her, he wanted her back. Even if he had to wait, he would.

_[And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore]_

"No, you go talk to her. I'll take Jo, you're in no condition to be working", Flack said. With that, he turned on his heel and went in search of Jo. Danny sighed at his friend. Don Flack was a good friend, one of his and Lindsay's biggest supporters. He left in search of the trace analysis lab.

"Hey, Lindsay, can we talk really quick?" he asked. Now or never...

_[Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you]_

"Sure, Danny, just let me hang up my coat really quick. I'm off for lunch", she replied. She hung up her lab coat and followed him into the break room. He pulled his sandwich out of the fridge and handed her her bag.

"Here", he offered her. She took it with a soft smile.

"Thanks", she said.

_['Cause there's no one else, I swear who holds a candle anywhere next to you]_

"Do you really want this, Lindsay?" he asked. Lindsay gave him a strange look.

"Well, I do enjoy leftovers every now and then", she replied.

"I mean this", he gestured to the growing awkwardness.

"You're the one who invited to share lunch with me, Danny", she responded.

"That's not what I was talking about. Look, I miss you, I miss the kids", he said.

_[My heart can't take the beating of not having you to hold]_

"You're saying you want to try to work things out?" she asked. He nodded, looking down.

"Yeah, I'm saying that", he confirmed. Her eyes seemed to brighten slightly.

"We'll have to discuss it later, Danny. We have a lot of work to do", she said, wadding up the rubbish of her Styrofoam bowl and tossing it into the trash. He'd tried, at least. There was at least a glimmer of hope.

_[A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul. It says 'I can't keep pretending I don't love you anymore]_

He watched her leave and waited till she was out the door. He'd let her slip through his fingers too many times. It wasn't going to happen again. If she didn't want him back, he'd live with it somehow, but he had to know. Was there a chance at all?

_[I've got to take a chance or let it pass by, if I expect to get on with my life]_

He followed after her, walking into the locker room.

"I let you go too many times, I'm not going to let it happen again", he said simply. She gave him a gentle look.

"We have kids to think about, Danny", she reminded him. He resisted the urge to pin her against the lockers and kiss her like he had so many times before.

_[My tears no longer waiting. Oh, my resistance ain't that strong]_

"I know, Montana. I know. I want you and I want the kids. Whatever you want to do, I'll do it", he said. There. It was said.

_[Oh, my mind keeps recreating a love with you alone]_

Her bewildered brown eyes seemed to soften.

"We have a lot of work to do", she replied softly.

"Don't give me that crap. The lab has nothing to do with our marriage", he said.

"That's not what I was referring to", she answered. She was referring to their relationship.

"I know you and me have a lot of work to do, but dammit, we'll make it work. We're not made to be apart. If you're ready to do whatever it takes, I'll meet you every step of the way", he said. He was going to fight for her like he did all those years ago. He never regretted it for a minute.

"So you're saying you want me back?" she asked softly. Silly woman, of course he did.

"I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore", he replied, tilting her face forward to look at him.

_[And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore, anymore, anymore]_

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO HOW WAS THAT? It's still going to continue, they have a long road ahead of them, but I hope you enjoyed this c:<em>**


	3. Tomorrow

**_A/N: This is a flashback of the divorce, I hope I write it okay! The song I chose for this chapter is 'Tomorrow' by Chris Young. I thought it fit Danny and Lindsay perfectly during their argumentative period!_**

**_Special thanks to my reviewers!_**

_Sammi: Thanks! I hope they do too!_

_afrozenheart412: I just hope Danny wasn't out of character, I had to picture him in my head saying those things to her. I'm glad you liked that Don gave him a kick in the pants, I thought I should factor him in somehow. As for the lines, thanks! It took me so long to get the dialogue straight! If you liked Danny's song, you're gonna love Lindsay's! Right now, this is a flashback, but Lindsay's is gonna good  
><em>

_brendanakai_**_: _**_That was one of my favorite lines too!_****

_Brinchen86: Once again, that is major coming from you! I hope it'll keep you happy and smiling! Of course, they're perfect together, it's Danny and Lindsay! I think the kids will have a little bit of mixed emotions, but it's gonna get worse before it gets better_

_RandomTVFan30: Thanks! I hope it'll keep your interest :)_

_Lindsay1234: I'm glad you like it too!_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>It had been the start of yet another fight, but this time Lindsay had had enough. Danny had been under a massive amount of stress, she could understand that, but it seemed all he'd been trying to do lately was nitpick at every little thing he did, so it exploded up into another fight. It was plain to see it was how her husband worked out his frustrations. What had horrified her was his threats of leaving, because the home life was becoming too much for him. So far, she'd dared him to do it, but now she was going to let him.

_[Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here. Yeah, I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would]_

She had curled up on her bed for hours, crying her eyes out and praying she wouldn't wake Aaron and Lucy, only five and three at the time. They didn't understand why Mommy and Daddy were fighting. Danny and Lindsay had tried to fight quietly behind closed doors. She was going to let Danny go and listen to that voice of reason in her head. They were good once, but that season had passed.

_[And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen to that voice of reason inside my head tellin' me that we're no good]_

He was going to move out tomorrow morning. Lindsay wanted him to tell her everything was going to be okay, to curl up in his arms and love him. But that wasn't going to happen. She didn't even know why he had suddenly started lashing out, trying to instigate arguments. Such as why she wasn't able to pick the kids up from school. He never laid a hand against her or their children, he wouldn't ever.

_[But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time, rock you strong in these arms of mine]_

Screw her emotions tomorrow. She wanted to know if there was still a chance they could still work, but she doubted it. There was too much animosity, too much to forgive. They were opposites, which had worked with them for a while, but now it was time to face the truth. They couldn't do it anymore.

_[Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline; I'm no good for you, you're no good for me]_

All they could succeed in now was who could make the other cry first.

"Danny, you're not being there! You're never around anymore, it's like this house is your hotel!" she said, trying desperately to make him see what he was doing to them. To himself.

"Look, Linds, I work all day, sometimes I wanna go out, is that so bad?" he demanded.

"It is when it's out all hours of the night! You're never around and when you are, all you do is nitpick every little thing I do! The kids are terrified if they step wrong, you're going to yell at them!" she replied, throwing her hands in the air. Tears pricked in her eyes. Usually, he'd stop and soothe her, but now he was standing rigid, his usually soft eyes hard as steel. She wanted one more night with the man she'd fallen in love with when she had first started working there. She wanted that Danny Messer back.

_[We only bring each other tears and sorrow, but tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow]_

There was no going back now.

"I want a divorce", she said, tears trickling down her face. He recoiled, as though she had slapped him.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked.

"Look at us, Danny! How the hell can we keep living like this? How can we keep putting our kids through this? Until you can grow up and control yourself, you can't stay here anymore", she replied, gesturing to herself and him.

"C'mon, Linds, don't do this!" he said, his eyes snapping to attention.

"Maybe this is our wake-up call. We can't keep pretending like everything's hunky dory when it's not! We need help, Danny", she replied.

_[Tomorrow, I'll be stronger. I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you]_

Danny had left that morning for work with a duffel bag. Lindsay assumed he had decided to crash on Flack's couch for a few days until everything calmed down. She leaned against the wall of their bedroom and slid down, letting the tears flow. She had been strong enough to let him go. She loved him still, despite everything that had happened. She would drive past Flack's apartment and stop, just sitting there and wondering if Danny was in there, thinking about her.

_[And tomorrow, you won't believe it. But when I pass your house, I won't stop no matter how bad I want to]_

[I am too lazy to type out the chorus again, so here's the bridge]

Lindsay remembered curling up in Danny's arms after a night of making love, just staring into his eyes. Things were perfect when they weren't fighting, they could just be together. Danny surprised her occasionally with just scooping her into his arms, laying her on the couch and putting on her favorite movie, just to hold her. But something had changed one night, and Lindsay didn't know what. She loved her husband desperately, but they needed a break to think things through.

_[Well baby, when we're good, you know we're great but there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save]_

She had to give it her best shot. She owed it to herself, to Aaron, and to Lucy. If later on down the road, they reconciled, it would be perfect, but until then, she wouldn't try to keep the kids from him. She would never.

_[But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time, rock you strong in these arms of mine]_

Mac had switched around their shifts so one of them could be off to collect their children on time. It was like someone had doused her with cold water. It was reality now, she was really divorcing Danny. Jo was there for her, and she was grateful.

"Just do what's right for you, girl. No one can blame you for that, those kids have got to come first", she said in her wise motherly manner. It had always astonished her how different, yet so similar she and Danny were.

_[Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline; I'm no good for you, you're no good for me]_

All they did now was fight and hurt each other. They had both said things they didn't mean, but she hadn't realized until then how badly they needed help and distance. It was what was right for them.

_[We only bring each other tears and sorrow, but tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow]_

Tomorrow, things would be different. He was going to leave and it would either strengthen their marriage or shatter it.

_[Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here. Yeah, I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: Don't shoot me! I thought I should write a chapter entailing what happened, but the biggest surprise is yet to come...  
><strong>_


	4. The Reason

**_A/N: I picked 'The Reason' by Hoobastank because it fits Danny and Lindsay so perfectly! This is present day now, I hope you enjoy! I know it's been a while, I've had major writer's block on this story  
><em>**

_Reviewers' time!_

_Sammi: Lol, that's not a surprise. The biggest surprise is yet to come! Please don't mob my house! Lol the yard's a mess!  
><em>

_RandomTVFan30: Thanks!_

_afrozenheart412: I'm glad I was able to show Lindsay's strength; it's not easy to let go of people you love, especially when they're being so self-destructive!_

_brendanakai: I think so too! I'm glad you like this_

_Brinchen86: I have a lot of songs on my iPod and I'll listen to them really closely, so it's actually kind of difficult lol. I'm glad you liked the background chapter!_

* * *

><p>Danny hung up his lab coat, ready to go home. Now there was a chance of reconciliation with Lindsay, he had to tell her everything. Why he was such a jerk, why he wasn't home a lot, and he knew she wouldn't trust him for a long time, but she needed to know. He had been tempted by another woman, and he was extremely confused. He didn't feel anything for Aimee Finch but pure attraction, but it was messing with his head and he didn't know how to deal. He was scared he would lose Lindsay forever if she knew, but he knew she deserved to know. He let her kick him out, because he needed to clear his head. He had met Aimee Finch through a mutual friend, and they'd hit it off. He knew he wasn't perfect, but he was going to be the best he could be<p>

_[I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do]_

He walked down to the cafeteria at the building where the lab resided and got food. He sank his head into his hands as he chewed his country-fried steak thoughtfully. How does one tell their wife that they were tempted to cheat? The answer stared him in the face: You don't tell, because it's not supposed to happen. You're not supposed to be attracted to another woman while you're married. Danny stood up and tossed his tray, ready to go home. He and Lindsay were going to have lunch together tomorrow to discuss things, whether or not they wanted marriage counseling. He knew this was a step towards getting back together. He wanted this for her, for their kids. They loved each other deeply still, this could work.

_[But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you]_

The truth was key. He needed her to know, before they continued further with this. His family was everything to him, he didn't want to jeopardize this. He knew Lindsay would be upset, not talk to anyone for a while, but then she'd come around. He didn't want to take that for granted; she had been more than gracious to him since the Rikki incident.

_[And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know]_

Danny leaned his head against the headboard of his bed, closing his eyes and rubbing them with tired hands. Doing the right thing was scary, but the reward was going to be well-worth it. His little girl and his little boy were his entire life. His ex-wife was his entire world. Along the road, his family had changed him, which was also scary in its own right.

_[I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new. And the reason is you]  
><em>

He hated that he had hurt Lindsay so many times, he didn't blame her for kicking him out. Hell, he'd deserved it a million times over. He lived with it every day and it was a heavy burden.

_[I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with every day]_

He wanted to be their hero again. He hadn't been there for them and that was going to change. He was going to be the man he needed to be for the people who loved him and the people who cared about him above it all. He wanted to take back what he did, to be Lindsay's knight in shining armor, not just her loser in tin foil.

_[And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away]_

Danny stared at the wall for a long time after that, thinking hard. There were so many things he wanted, and sifting through what he wanted and what he needed was going to take some time. The only thing that kept him going in the long run, was them. Wanting to change was one thing, but actually standing up, staring himself down through a mirror and making the change was something entirely different.

_[And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear]_

He didn't dare leave now to go to their house, but dammit, if he didn't try. He heard his phone ring and he looked down. It was Lindsay.

"Hey, Linds", he said.

"Daddy, it's Lucy!" a little voice on the other line said. He smiled.

"Lady Lucy! Why are you up so late?" he asked.

"I wanted to say goodnight and I love you, Daddy!" she replied. His heart melted. He wished he could be there to kiss her goodnight.

"I love you too, baby. See you soon, alright?" he said.

"'Kay, Daddy! Aaron wants to talk to you, too!" she replied. His smile grew wider as his little boy's voice came on the phone.

"I love you, Daddy!" he said.

"I love you too, little man. Be good for your ma", Danny replied.

"You pickin' us up from school?" Aaron asked.

"I sure am, kiddo. And, if you and your sisters finish your homework quick, I gotta surprise for ya", Danny replied.

"Ooh, what is it?" Aaron squealed.

"You'll see tomorrow. Goodnight, son", he replied. He chuckled when he heard the phone exchange hands.

"Danny? It's Lindsay", someone said.

"Hey, Linds", he greeted.

"What time did you want to meet for lunch tomorrow?" Lindsay asked.

"I'd say around twelve. We gotta lot to go over", he replied.

_[I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you, and the reason is you, and the reason is you, and the reason is you]_

"I'd say we do. I really wanna make this work, Danny", she said. He smiled. His day couldn't get better. He'd finally gotten his head out of his ass and opened his eyes to the things that were truly important in his life: his family. They were his everything and his anything.

_[I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you]_

"I want this though, Linds. I still love you, and I know you love me too. I miss the kids, I miss you", he replied. He could almost hear her smile.

"I want this too, Danny, I still love _you_, despite the hell we put each other through", she said. He looked at the clock. Bright red numbers reading '9:00' glared back at him.

"I gotta go to bed now, but I just want you to know something. You and the kids are the best thing to ever happen to me", he said.

"Same for you, even though you're a major pain in the ass", she replied with a chuckle.

"Goodnight, Montana", he said. That got him a laugh.

"Goodnight, Cowboy", she replied. He laid his phone down and stared at the ceiling.

_[And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know. I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you]_

He'd shown parts of himself to Lindsay that he had hated about himself, but it only seemed to make her love him more. She had stuck with him through Louie, Flack's bombing, getting shot in the warehouse, Ruben Sandoval's death, sleeping with Rikki Sandoval, and just about everything else he could think of. She truly was the best version of himself.

_[I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you]_

He was an idiot to ever let her let him go. He'd repaid her for everything she did by turning her away and making it up to her by marrying her at City Hall. He never regretted marrying Lindsay Anne Monroe. He never would, either. She was the mother of his children, the keeper of his heart, and the one he wanted in his arms, by his side 'til death do they part.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN2: I know, I haven't updated this in forever! I hope this sates you all C: The next Danny chapter is going to be amazing, I promise you that!_**


	5. Broken

**_A/N: This is from Lindsay's point of view, I hope you enjoy it! The song is 'Broken' by Lifehouse, it really makes me think of Lindsay! Brief Danny moment, but I hope you'll appreciate it!  
><em>**

**_A few words to my reviewers~_**

_afrozenheart412: I know he didn't do anything wrong, but he didn't know that. Marriage doesn't mean that all attraction to other women stop, and Danny doesn't quite have a firm grasp of that. He was really confused over what he wanted, he got frustrated, and he lashed out. Unfortunately, Lindsay got the butt of his frustration and she got sick of it. I really wanted to dig deep into what goes on in marriage, I see them shatter around me every day and it's about if you pick up the pieces, when you do it, and who helps you. _

_brendanakai: He really does need to do a lot to get her trust back, but the important thing was that he didn't act on the attraction C: I hope you enjoy it!_

_Brinchen86: It'll be a long road, I'll warn you lol. It'll be worth it in the end, because as you said before: They're perfect for each other. But the funny thing is, they're so wrong for each other, that they fit perfectly! I love writing these two, because you can feel the tension, the angst, and the drama._

_laurzz: I'm glad you enjoy my song choices! I picked that route, because like you said, DL writers do paint Danny as the 'Labrador', only having eyes for one woman, or one thing. I'm glad it's a breath of fresh air to you! It is indeed a tough battle to fight feelings for someone else, but it'll be worth it in the long run. It'll never be perfect, but in their eyes, it is! The struggle will continue, but it's all about who you look to to pick you up and help you carry on. _

* * *

><p>Lindsay laid out on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, listening to the familiar crooked chime of the grandfather clock Danny had insisted on keeping in the apartment. It didn't really work that well, but the kids had loved it dearly. She looked at the digital alarm clock on her side of the bed and sighed. It was eleven o'clock pm and she couldn't sleep that well. She took a deep breath to relax herself and found herself snuggling deep into the blankets. It had become routine for her to sleep swathed in a bunch of blankets with the AC on high. It was how Danny slept, and she had become used to it. The kids slept that way, too.<p>

_[The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight]_

The clock was broken, that much she knew. It was two hours slow. She wanted a slow day tomorrow, to really think about everything that had been happening the past few days. It was like Danny had made a complete one-eighty. The possible scenario that they could all be a family again, once and for all, was thrilling. There was a lot to talk about, a lot to think about. Lots of honesty, brutal truth, and coming clean was in the cards tomorrow. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know why he had been so frustrated and shut her out, but she needed to know.

_[Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time]_

Lindsay tapped her nail on her arm, furrowing her brow in thought. The heavy duvet cover on her kept her snuggled closely into the pillow-top mattress, her pillow cushioned under her head. She rolled onto her side with a sigh. The family dog, a Cocker Spaniel/Golden Retriever mix, Rufus, was cuddled against the crook of her knees. The kids had begged for a pet and she had eventually relented. They needed some normalcy in their lives after a tumultuous year.

_[And I am still here waiting, though I still have my doubts]_

After finally realizing sleep was not coming so easily to her, she crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Rufus padded after her protectively, his nails '_click-click-click_ing' on the hardwood floors. Lindsay made a cup of relaxing decaf black tea with peppermint to soothe her frazzled nerves. She shivered against the chill of air conditioning and rubbed her hands up and down her arms to create friction and ultimately warm her. Rufus sat down, his tail thumping and looked up at her as if to say '_What now?_' She patted his head and gave him a treat. When her tea was done, she sipped it carefully, inviting its warmth into her system. The memory of her friends' murders still haunted her. The nightmares were less and less frequent and now happened every two months or so. But every time, she would curl up in a ball and wake up crying.

_[I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out]_

She snuggled back onto her bed, Rufus cuddling closely against her, as if sensing his mistress's distress. He licked her arm comfortingly. If only things were that easy. She was confused, that much she knew.

_[I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing]_

In the silence of the apartment, she could hear Lucy talking in her sleep and Aaron's breathing. Rufus had taken to running in his sleep, his paws kicking her legs, further keeping her awake. She sat up and looked at the clock. Eleven thirty. She sighed and flicked on her TV, knowing that sleep might come later.

_[With a broken heart that's still beating]_

There was a light at the end of the tunnel, finally, and Lindsay fell asleep soundly. She was curled up in a ball and she allowed herself to immerse herself completely in sleep.

_[In the pain, there is healing]_

Everyone at the lab had been surprised she had kept her married name. She would forever keep her married name. It told tale of a happier time, one full of love and happiness. It spoke of a promise that still had the potential to be fulfilled.

_[In your name, I find meaning]_

She held onto everything she held dear, nearly losing her husband in the process. She knew their main issue: communication. They had barely been newlyweds before they became parents. It was a strain, but one they had masked and concealed. Everything had bubbled to the surface, and it boiled over. She held onto her family, her friends, and her job with a vice-like grip, but her husband had nearly slipped through her fingers._  
><em>

_[So I'm holding on, holding on, holding on, I'm barely holding onto you]_

Lindsay opened her eyes, stretching. Lucy and Aaron grinned on the other side of the bed.

"We made you breakfast, Mom!" Aaron announced. Lindsay's eyes widened. Oh. No! The kids would have made a massive mess in the kitchen.

"Well, we would have, but we can't use the stove without you or Daddy", Lucy corrected her brother. Lindsay bolted out of bed and jumped to inspect the damage in the kitchen. It was a mess of Bisquick, eggs, and milk, coating the counters, floors, stove, and fridge. She groaned, wishing she had help with this.

"Alright, you two. Get a broom, you're helping clean up. No TV after school today, I'll be sure to tell Daddy that", she chided her children. She knew he would know, of course. Whenever she had to scold their children, he knew immediately without asking.

_[The broken locks were a warning; you got inside my head]_

After she had gotten to the lab, she nearly collided with Danny.

"You're late", he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, dusting a Bisquick stain off of her jeans.

"The kids did something, didn't they?" he asked. She snorted.

"How'd you know?" she said, pulling her lab coat on and rolling the sleeves up. The weather was warm today, she knew the windows would be open.

"Bisquick is all over your jeans and you still have a smudge on your cheek", he replied, smoothing his thumb over the apple of her cheek.

_[I tried my best to be guarded; I'm an open book instead]_

Lindsay raked a hand through her hair, focusing on her work in front of her. Mac had grabbed her and told her she needed to finish her paperwork by lunch. After crossing her T's and dotting her I's, she heard someone walk in. She looked up and chuckled. It was Danny.

"Looking for someone to poke fun of, Messer?" she asked, looking back down to her paperwork.

"You're a Messer too, Linds", he reminded her, sitting down at his desk. He had been working at the precinct, instead of at their desk.

"I know I am", she replied with a smile. She felt a finger under her chin, coaxing her to look up.

_[And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes that are looking for purpose. They're still looking for life]_

"You alright, Lindsay?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes. She nodded, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a rough past couple of days", she answered. It was weird to think last week, things were so tense that someone could use a knife and cut the thick silence between them.

_(Once again, I am too lazy to type out a stinkin' chorus, so for the next part~)]_

_[I'm hanging on another day, just to see what you will throw my way]_

"Yeah, I agree. We knew this marriage thing wasn't going to be easy; we have a lot to talk about", he said, looking back down at his paperwork. He signed his name at the bottom.

"You're gonna be okay, though. I know you". She smiled, flipping her folder shut.

"That damn clock in the apartment kept me up again", she said, her smile widening into a grin. He laughed.

"You kept that thing? I thought you would've thrown it out years ago", he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, the kids love it", she replied, standing up. He stood up, too.

"Want me to run this to Mac for you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, Danny, I got it", she replied. He snatched the folder from her hands and disappeared out the door before she had a chance to react.

_[And I'm hanging onto the words you say; you said that I will be okay]_

Danny dropped the file on the desk and looked at Mac.

"Hey, can Lindsay and I get off for lunch at the same time? We're trying to work stuff out", he said. Mac nodded.

"You two are finally fixing this?" he asked. Danny nodded.

"It's a step towards repairs, but we're trying. We know it's gonna be a long road, but we've both got a lot of coming clean to do", he replied.

_[Broken lights on the freeway left me here alone]_

"Then go", Mac said simply. Danny grinned and walked back out, his eyes automatically scanning the room for his ex-wife. He spotted her near the elevators.

"Ready to go?" Lindsay asked. He nodded, slipping his hand into hers.

_[I may have lost my way now. I haven't forgotten my way home]_

_(I really need to get over this laziness, but not right now xD Let's just wrap this up and call it pretty!)  
><em>


	6. Whatever It Takes

_**A/N: It's been a frickin' long time since I've updated this...from now on, because songs are at an all-time shortage right now (at least in my iPod), I'm posting lyrics at the front of it, then adding lyrics as I see fit...I'm going to be terrible and have them think over the course of their relationship. I won't tell you how they get back together! Short chapter right now...**_

_**Words from my wonderful, fabulous reviewers!**_

_afrozenheart412: Yeah, but we all know that sometimes, our beloved Danny doesn't do that. I love how he's not perfect, but he strives to meet Lindsay's expectations! I loved writing the part with Mac, I really love watching the father/son-like relationship.  
><em>

_brendanakai: That's the plan, lol_

_Brinchen86: Yeah, their hearts were in the right place :D I just read over that chapter and Lindsay was a little bit harsh, so I'll have her make up for it in this chapter ;D_

* * *

><p><em>I'll do whatever it takes<br>__To turn this around  
><em>_I know what's at stake  
><em>_I know that I've let you down  
><em>_But if you give me a chance  
><em>_Believe it, I can change  
><em>_I'll keep us together  
><em>_Whatever it takes_

Lifehouse — Whatever It Takes

* * *

><p>Danny held out the chair for Lindsay, helping her scoot in.<p>

"Wow, very chivalrous of you, Messer," she commented with a smile. They were in a quiet, laid-back bistro off of Bleaker, one of Lindsay's very favorite places to eat. It was called "Lil' Heaven."

"Hey, you think I'd skimp on this? I want you back, don't I?" he joked. Her smile was infectious, it wasn't long before he was grinning like an idiot as well.

"Yeah, if only you'd keep it up," she replied, closing one of her pretty brown eyes for a quick wink. She twirled her fork around on the tablecloth, seemingly shy.

"So, how's Isabella doing?" Danny asked, referring to Flack's on-again girlfriend. Isabella Pacino had worked at the lab longer than Lindsay and the petite Southerner and the snarky Queens native seemed to be doing a light-switch relationship; on and off.

"I don't even know anymore," Lindsay sighed, laying her napkin on her lap. "Flack keeps getting her back with the promise of marriage, but he won't deliver."

"He's gonna lose her," Danny agreed with a shake of his head. Lindsay felt the silence nearly overwhelm her as she nibbled on the breadstick.

"How do we talk about getting back together?" he finally asked. She set down the breadstick, her gaze raising to meet his.

"A start would be if you told me why you pushed me away to begin with," she suggested, then winced at her words. Those were definitely not the best choice, and it was one of those she wished she could take them back as soon as she had uttered them.

"You let me," he reminded her. She brushed the crumbs from her hands and took a deep breath.

"I know," she replied. "You needed space and I had to let you do what you needed to do." She ached and longed to know why he had completely shut her out.

"You want to know the truth?" he asked, his cornflower blue eyes burning. Lindsay could see the pain in his eyes, the utter self-disgust in them. _What had he done that was so wretched?_

"The truth is a start," she replied softly. Her brown gaze was locked with his, unease churning in her soul. The few bites of the breadstick sat like a sinking stone in her stomach, her breath caught in her throat. "I'm sure we can work through this."

He uttered a name so low, Lindsay had to strain to hear him. "Aimee Finch."

The redheaded waitress from the Bluebird? Leslie Carlson's ex-wife? Aimee had babysat the kids quite a bit, she had had countless dinners with them.

"Daniel Messer," she breathed. "You had an affair?" Her blood ran cold at the name, at the very thought. He shook his head, raking both hands through his unkempt hair and rubbed his eyes. Something he did when he was agitated.

"No," he replied. "But God, was I tempted to." The tiny flicker of relief was quickly smothered with shock.

"I need..." she trailed off in a breathy whisper. "I need air, I need to think..."

"I don't expect you to forgive me. God, I can't even forgive myself," Danny muttered, taking his glasses from his face and setting them onto the tabletop. "Just know that I've been miserable every day since, and I'll do whatever it takes to make it all better." She dropped the fork she didn't even know she was clutching.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked once she could compose herself. "We could have done something." _Like dropped Aimee Finch like a hot potato._

"I feel like an idiot," he admitted. Lindsay reached over the table to touch his hand.

"You're not," she informed him. "Considering your past, you wanted to keep it to yourself. But right now, I really do need time to think." She checked her watch. Damn, she wasn't going to be able to pick up the kids on time! She had completely forgotten the half-day they were having at school.

"But right now, I need to call Isabella, because I completely forgot it's a half-day and I have to get back to the lab."

* * *

><p>Danny watched his scatterbrained ex-wife get up from the table and walk briskly out of the cafe. He really had blown it, hadn't he?<p>

"Hey, Iz," he greeted his longtime friend. Her Southern accent greeted him.

_"Hey, Messer," she replied lazily. _He could hear the sound of her television in the background and recognized her favorite dubbed comedy martial arts film.

"I need a favor," he said.

_"'Course you do," she replied. "But you know I'm happy to help. Not like I have a life outside of my job on my days off." _Danny chuckled.

"Would you mind picking up Aaron and Lucy from school? They have a half-day and Linds and I forgot," he replied.

_"Yeah, she told me about your little lunch date. She hasn't called me since, so I'm gonna assume she either forgot or something's bugging the hell outta her," she said. "But yeah, consider it done. I'll bring them over to my place and let them play with my puppy." _Danny smiled.

"You're a damn saint, Pacino," he told her. She laughed over the line.

_"Yep, that's me," she responded. "Damn St. Izzy, coming to the rescue."_

He shook his head and hung up the phone. Isabella...that sarcastic ass.

Right now, he had more things to worry about than a snarky, sarcastic babysitter/CSI picking up his kids, plus said kids around a hyperactive Beagle. He had to figure out how to give Lindsay her space without killing himself mentally in the process.


	7. If I Lost It

**_A/N: Alrighty, so I came up with this idea while getting dressed...I decided since I sort of added Isabella in the last chapter, she may as well get a little bit of a bigger part.  
><em>**

**_Lindsay: I hope you continue to like this!_**

**_Frozen: I know, it's been a while since I've updated! I'm glad you like Isabella, she's definitely my best character. Hope you continue to enjoy this!_**

* * *

><p><em>No one can make me cry, make me laugh<em>

_Make me smile, or drive me mad like she does_

_It's like the curse that is the cure_

_Better or worse, one thing's for sure _

_It's real love_

_And I don't know what I'd do if I lost it_

Kenny Chesney — I Lost It

* * *

><p>"Trixie-Belle," Danny called as he walked into Isabella's apartment. He waited a moment before looking around a bit.<p>

"Shh!" Isabella hissed as she crept out of a room. The petite CSI looked exhausted as she tucked a curly lock of raven hair behind her ear. "They just fell asleep."

Danny saw a beagle trot over to him, tail wagging. He bent down and stroked the puppy's downy tri-colored coat. A blue collar adorned the puppy's neck and Danny moved the tag over to see the name "Ranger" etched onto its silver background. Clearly, Don Flack named this canine.

"Cute dog," he commented. Isabella bent down and scooped it up into her arms with a smile. He had always been happy to see Isabella over the years. She had been one of his best friends since she had started at the lab all that time ago. Soon after Lindsay had shown up, the two women had become best friends. Yes, Isabella Pacino was a good friend to many. Yet, Don Flack had seemed to resist getting close to the attractive dark-haired woman. Danny was honestly amazed that she had given Don another try.

"Thanks," she replied. "She's a good dog." After she had set the dog in her kennel, Danny wrapped his arms around Isabella in a tight hug.

"What was that for?" she asked after she returned the hug.

"I don't know what me and Linds would do without a friend like you," he replied. Her smile broadened a fraction before she rolled her pretty blue-flame eyes, submitting a chuckle.

"You screwed up pretty bad, didn't you," she stated before gesturing him to the couch. He couldn't hide anything from her. Before they had each gotten into relationships with other people, they had been in a brief one. The two had lots in common as friends, but had ultimately hadn't had enough of a connection for a relationship.

"Can't a guy show appreciation for a good friend without his motives being questioned?" he asked. When her gaze turned knowing, he sighed. "I told Lindsay why I pushed her away."

"Oh," she said simply. A frown knitted between her eyebrows. "Yeah, Linds called me today and told me what happened." There went someone on his side.

"I at least told her," he pointed out. She nodded, tightening her ponytail. It was clear he caught her about to get into bed, because she wore a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms and a blue tank top. Her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes met his.

"I know, that was big of you," she replied. "What's next?"

"If Lindsay can forgive me, then we can hopefully try to work things out," he said. "Honestly, I think that just went out the window."

Isabella was already shaking her head. "What's going on now is that you need to give her time and space," she replied. "No one can make decisions for you anymore. You're a big boy, you can do big things."

"Now it's not only going to affect me anymore," he argued. She shrugged, crossing her legs under her.

"That's the tough part of growing up," she replied. "You got your kids and your job to worry about now." He chuckled.

"Yeah, thank God for Mac, right?" he said. A half-moon smile graced his best friend's features as she laughed lightly.

"Yes, indeed," she replied. "We all know that you and Lindsay still love each other, Fruit Loops." Calling him by his old nickname made him laugh. After a three-day shift with no sleep, trying to finish off a case, Danny, Don, and Isabella had a fit of delirium, sat down in the break room of the lab, and ate cereal. After that, they became 'Trix', 'Lucky Charms', and 'Fruit Loops'. He had paired 'Trix' with her prank queen status and she became Trixie. The name had caught on, because his kids now referred to her as 'Auntie Trixie'.

"We all know that you love Flack," he told her. She laughed.

"God knows I do," she agreed. "And only He knows why. But this ain't about me and you're changing the subject."

* * *

><p>"What the hell would we do without these women in our lives?" Don asked rhetorically from his perch on a bar-stool. "I mean, you got Lucy and Lindsay, I got Trixie and Ranger."<p>

"Well, by association, Lucy's your niece," Danny pointed out. "But honestly, I don't know what the hell I'd do without my girls. I don't know yours and Iz's dog yet."

"Hey, Ranger's Isabella's dog," Don said with a frown.

"The name Ranger does not sound like something Isabella would name a female puppy," Danny pointed out with a laugh. When Don opened his mouth to protest, he shook his head.

"When did you and I get to be so whipped?" he asked rhetorically. "You're a family man, I've got a dog with my on-again girlfriend."

"Hey, your on-again girlfriend is a wonderful lady," Danny reminded him. Don chuckled and set down his can.

"So's your ex-wife," he retorted. "Lindsay is the best you'll ever get, which is too much. Isabella deserves better than me, but hey, she seems to think I'm alright."

"Either that, or you both are masochists," Danny joked, gulping down the remainder of his drink. Don snorted as he crumpled the empty can in his hand.

"Let's face it, Danny," he said. "Bachelor days are over. We both have been tamed and chained down by the women around us."

"And considering those women around us, I think I'll take it," Danny agreed. It was true.

Daniel Messer and Donald Flack Junior were officially whipped by Lindsay Monroe Messer, Lucy Messer, and Isabella Pacino.

"I dunno what I'd do without my girls," he admitted. Don snapped his fingers to the bartender and ordered a couple of shots of whiskey.

"Let's just go ahead and kiss our bachelorhood goodbye," he said, sliding one shot to him. "It's a hard truth, but we're cursed with these hellcats."


	8. Big Girls Don't Cry

**_A/N: So the seventh chapter has been fixed. Now I've decided it's time for Lindsay's point of view to be shared once more. Let's face it, I like writing Danny's! It's fun!_**

_Frozen: I know, I really love writing Isabella! She's so spunky and outspoken! I'm glad you like her, her friendship with the Messers is something that's always a joy to write...but yes, I'll write that oneshot for you! It's a great idea, and something I hope to build on!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It's personal, myself and I<em>

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

Fergie — Big Girls Don't Cry

* * *

><p>Lindsay stood in the doorway of Aaron's room, watching the gentle and slow rise and fall of his chest. The way his eyelashes fluttered when he slept. The events from the day circulated in her head like an angry hurricane.<p>

Danny had been tempted.

Granted, he hadn't acted on the temptation, but what had really stung the worst was that he hadn't trusted her enough to express those fears and that struggle. She could have helped, but he had carried the burden alone. She couldn't blame him for being tempted. Marriage wasn't about being completely devoted to someone with blind, Labrador-like worship. It was about trust and depending on the other to share and bear burdens. To work as a team. Lindsay never claimed to be perfect, there were a great many things she could have confided in Danny that she hadn't. She trusted Danny explicitly around other women, but didn't trust any woman around him. With the exception of Stella, Jo, and Izzy.

With a shake of her head, Lindsay found her way back into the kitchen. She honestly didn't know what she would do without those three women. On Lindsay's first day, Isabella and Stella had both given her sound advice.

_"Power bars, comfortable shoes, and at least four hours of sleep a night," _had been Stella's.

_"Listen to Mac, don't listen to Danny, and ignore Flack. Your best bet for good advice is either me or Stella," _had been Isabella's. Although, to reaffirm her 'prank queen' status, she had slipped vinegar into Lindsay's coffee. It was Isabella's way of welcoming her to the lab. Yes, Stella, Jo, and Isabella had been lifesavers time and time again as it went on.

"Mama," Lucy's tiny voice came from her bedroom. "I had a bad dream." In an instant, Lindsay crossed the hallway and into her daughter's room.

"It was just a dream, sweetie," she soothed her daughter, brushing back her hair. Lucy sniffled and nodded, rolling onto her side.

"You and Daddy and Uncle Donnie and Auntie Trixie aren't going anywhere?" she said in a small voice. Lindsay chuckled and shook her head.

"I promise," she replied, making an 'x' over her heart with her index finger.

"Can I sleep with Rufus?" Lucy asked. Lindsay nodded and gently called the dog. When Rufus hopped onto Lucy's bed with a wagging tail, the small girl cuddled close to the dog. "Love you, Mama."

"I love you, too," Lindsay replied, kissing her head. She stood up and cracked the door.

When she sat down on the couch with the TV on low, she let out a deep breath. What scared her the most was that she forgave Danny instantaneously after he told her what had happened. Because he had finally been honest with himself, something she had been trying to work on with him. He had grown up. He wasn't the Danny Messer she had met all those years ago, but he was still the man she had fallen in love with.

Trembling, Lindsay called the only number she could think of to help. Stella Bonasera.

_"Hi, it's Stella. Leave me a message!" _the answering machine cheerily said. With a sigh, Lindsay hung up. She knew she needed to talk to someone. Jo would be asleep...

Isabella would be busy, most definitely. The phone rang in Lindsay's hand and Isabella's name came on the screen.

"I was just about to call you," she said with a smile.

_"Don proposed!" _Isabella excitedly squealed. _"He just frickin' proposed!" _Lindsay's mouth opened in shock.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy for you!" she said. After so much time playing romance tag, the two were finally making it official. "When did it happen?"

_"Tonight!" _Isabella replied. Her Southern accent seemed even more pronounced when she was excited or angry. Right now, she seemed to be on Cloud 9. _"We got in this really big fight and I stormed out of his apartment. He chased me out to the street and yelled it. And I couldn't say no, because there was this huge crowd watching us." _

Lindsay let out a laugh. Leave it to Don Flack to do something like that. The man never took no for an answer.

"I'm so happy for you, Izzy, I really am," she told her. Isabella was a perceptive woman, a dear family friend. No doubt, she would pick up on Lindsay's sorrow and confusion. "I guess I only have my misery to contend with now."

_"I talked to Danny today," _Isabella said. _"He's just as confused as you are. I managed to convince him to give you time and space, because y'all are grownups now."_

"Being a cop is definitely something you should not be," Lindsay joked. "You should be a couples' therapist." Isabella laughed, a hard, hysterical bark.

_"Please," she scoffed. "I'd be a hell of one. I don't fix it, I just listen and tell people to suck it up and stick it out. It'd be easy money, then I'd be able to quit Miracle Mile," _Isabella replied.

Talking to Isabella always soothed Lindsay. It was as if something normal in her crazy, topsy-turvy life had finally crawled out.

"I got a lot to think about," she sighed.

_"Yeah, that makes everyone else in this damn world," _Isabella said. _"My thoughts are basically spent making sure I don't kill Donnie."_

"No other man can put up with you, no other woman can put up with him. You two fit like a puzzle," Lindsay said.

_"Just like you and Danny," _Isabella said. Damn her. _"Seriously, Linds, at least give dating him another try. You don't have to say 'I do' quite yet."_

"I might do that," Lindsay replied with a sigh. "I got a lot of straightening out to do."

_"I gotta go, but we're still on for our usual lunch, right?" _Isabella asked. Usual lunch was basically takeout of whatever they were hungry for. Lately, the other woman had been craving seafood, Chinese, or Italian.

"Sounds good. Danny has the kids tomorrow night, and we now have a wedding to plan," Lindsay said. "I'm nominating myself as matron of honor."

Isabella giggled over the line. _"Yeah, you're the only one of my family in the city and the closest thing I have to a sister, let alone a best friend. I don't think Danny would much care for wearing a dress." _

Lindsay tried, unsuccessfully, to not laugh as she pictured Danny in a strapless red bridesmaid dress.

_"You had the mental picture, too, didn't you?" _

"Yes!" Lindsay giggled. "But don't worry, I won't make the lingerie for your wedding night too tame."

_"I swear, if you go to Naughty Nemo's for it, I'm going to bring a whole new definition to 'Cop Killer'." _

"You love me too much, Trixie," Lindsay told her.

_"Damn it."_

* * *

><p>To be left alone with her eerily quiet apartment was something Lindsay didn't care for much. Pros and cons weighed in her head of getting back together with Danny.<p>

Pros: She wouldn't be alone.

Not that she ever was.

The kids would have both parents together, consistently. Danny was around as much as they wanted, so it wasn't like they'd be gaining their father back. He was never gone.

Her heart would stop yearning for him, to be curled up against his sleeping form. To be swathed in his thickest comforter while the AC was on in the apartment.

Cons: Risks that the problem would repeat itself.

Lindsay continued weighing each pro and con before deciding the pros outweighed the cons. No one ever pissed her off more than Danny Messer, but no one fit to her better than he did.

Like puzzle pieces, they fit together to make a whole. Giggling, Lindsay remembered Don's views on marriage.

_"It's like a life sentence without hope of parole."_


	9. Mine

**_A/N: I haven't updated this story in a while. Kind of Flack/Isabella-centric for this chapter, but there's some much deserved fluff...then there will be tons of D/L goodness, I promise!_**

**_By the way, you like Flack/Isabella? Read some of the other stuff I got._**

**__**_Frozen: Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for such an awesome review xx!_

* * *

><p><em>Flash forward and we're taking on the world together<br>And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
>You learned my secrets and you figured out why I'm guarded<br>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
>When everything was slipping out of our hands<br>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
>Braced myself for the goodbye 'cause that's all I've ever known<br>Then you took me by the surprise, you said "I'll never leave you alone"  
>You said<em>

_"I remember how it felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine"<em>

Glee Cast — Mine

* * *

><p>"Aunt Zee-Zee, you pick the kinda music Mommy likes!" Aaron crowed in the backseat. Isabella fixed her rearview mirror to look at her 'nephew' with a smile.<p>

"Do you have a problem with my music, little dude?" she asked, pretending to glare at the little boy. He grinned, his dark brown eyes sparkling. Aaron Messer looked like a brown-eyed version of his father. "Because you used to dance to this song when you were a baby."

Little Big Town's "Pontoon" played through the truck speakers, the countrified sound lighting up the otherwise tense atmosphere. Isabella pulled the massive Silverado into a parking spot. She sucked on her straw, Diet Pepsi in her mouth.

"Auntie, why do you hit Uncle Donnie?" Lucy inquired in her little seven-year old voice.

Isabella spat out her soda in shock. "Who on Earth told you that?" she asked, wiping her mouth with the napkin and whirling around to face her niece. "I don't hit Uncle Donnie!"

"Daddy says you whip him," Lucy replied matter-of-factly. Isabella was quiet for a moment and wracked her brains to find out what she meant.

Then it dawned on her.

"Oh no, honey, that's not the kind of whip he's talking about," she assured her quickly. "When he says I have Uncle Donnie whipped, he means that Uncle Donnie loves me very, very much..."

How the hell does one explain the concept of 'whipped' to a child? One thing was for sure, she was going to kill Danny Messer when she got her hands on him.

"It's a grownup thing?" Aaron guessed. Isabella snapped her fingers at him and nodded. He was a sharp little thing for only being five.

"A very grownup thing," she confirmed. It was hard for her to hide her smile at the innocent inquiry. "Oh, but I might hit your daddy when I see him," she muttered.

"Hitting's not nice!" he informed her firmly. "Don't hit Uncle Donnie and don't hit Daddy!" His expression made her immediately think of Lindsay. His little eyebrows knitted together, his mouth pinched in a straight line and his little finger pointed right at her.

"You're right, honey, I won't hit Daddy or Uncle Donnie," she promised. She honked her truck horn when she spotted Danny. When he looked over at her, she curled her finger in a come-hither way. Her finger hit the power window button and it rolled down. "We need to have a chat, Mister Messer."

Isabella got out of the window, her boots hitting the sidewalk. She rolled up the window and leaned against the door of the truck. "So, your daughter informed me that you told them that I have Don whipped," she said casually. "She was very concerned that I had dear Flack locked in an abusive relationship, so let up on it, alright?"

Danny snorted in laughter, looking up at his kids in the backseat. "I honestly didn't know she heard that, I was talking to Adam and made a joke about it in passing," he assured her.

"Oh, but now you get to explain to your daughter what it means. Have a good time with that, buddy," she told him, clapping him on his shoulder. It was hard to fight a smile at the look of utter horror in her friend's eyes. "Alright, kiddos, it's time to exit my truck and go load up in Daddy's Malibu."

"It's a Transformer, Auntie. You need to call him 'Bu' or else he won't turn on," Aaron informed her when he hopped down from the backseat. Isabella ruffled his dirty-blonde hair and pushed his circular-frame glasses higher on his freckled nose. He grinned crookedly up at her and hugged her tightly. "Love you, Zee-Zee."

"Love you, too, baby," she replied. She watched the two kids bound toward the car and slap their little hands on the pearl blue exterior.

"I win!" Lucy declared, tilting back her honey-blonde head to expel an attempt at a sinister laugh.

"No fair!" Aaron pouted, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. Isabella covered her mouth with her hand, watching them with amusement. "Daddy, Zee-Zee, Lucy cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did, too!"

"Daddy, Aaron's just being a tattletale!"

"You're mean, Lucy Marie Messer!"

"You sure you want that someday?" Danny remarked to Isabella. She snickered and nodded.

"While I love your kids and when they went through their toddler days, they were the perfect form of birth control, yeah, I still want a couple of 'em someday," she confirmed. "They're sweet kids."

"They are," he agreed. He looked over at her quizzically. "You and Flack set a date yet?"

Isabella glanced at the engagement ring that adorned her finger. It was a thin white gold band with a princess-cut one-carat white diamond flanked by two smaller diamonds. His Gram had given it to her after they'd broken the news of the engagement, his Pops gave it to her on their fourth anniversary after he had saved up enough money for it. "Not yet. We're trying to settle into being engaged and keeping quiet about it. Sam calls us all the time, chipping in with wedding ideas for us to use," she replied.

"Something tells me she's more excited for the wedding than you," he commented. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. The proposal was spontaneous and corny and unconventional. Kind of like the man that did it. They'd had a vicious argument and she'd stormed out of his apartment in anger. He chased her down and yelled after her to marry.

When she met him, she didn't know that he would end up being the man she'd end up marrying. Or that she'd be getting the man who would both make her want to kill him and kiss him at the same time. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't trade him for anything.

"We wanna wait. That's fine with me. It gives us time to get used to being together for the rest of our natural-born lives," she replied. He snickered. "Yeah, Donnie's just the luckiest bastard in the whole wide world, isn't he?"

"He sure is. Makes me long for the honeymoon stage in my marriage," he snorted. She grinned cheesily at him.

"Absolutely," she declared.

Back at her apartment, she settled into the couch and rested her head on Flack's broad shoulder. His strong arm encircled her waist and drew her closer, kissing her temple tenderly.

"I'm kinda liking this day off," he commented.

"Me, too," she agreed. Ranger hopped on the couch, butting her head under Flack's arm. He played with her ears for a moment. "And you said you couldn't see yourself with another dog after Gracie."

"Ranger's your dog," he reminded her, his large hand covering the puppy's face for a moment before dropping it on the sofa. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched Isabella's face.

"Oh please, you named her," she countered. She watched him play with Ranger, his eyes on her the entire time. Getting that particular puppy had been his idea from the get-go. When Ranger let out a bark of frustration, Isabella giggled. "I liked the name Dolly. You know, after Dolly Parton."

"That's a terrible name," he said. Then he winced when Ranger bit down on his hand. "Alright, it's an okay name! That hurt." He examined the teeth marks on his hand.

"That's what you get," she singsonged and leaned over his lap to pick up the puppy. Ranger chewed playfully on her mistress's hand and Isabella rolled her on her back, holding her muzzle shut. Her gaze lifted from the puppy and she rubbed her tummy. "Want me to kiss and make it better?" Flack held out his hand and she kissed the bite gently. "I love you, you know that? Even if I do whip you."

"I love you, too," he replied. "Even with all your faults and quirks, I'm still damn crazy about you."

"That's damn decent of you," she teased, using one of his favorite quotes. He tipped her chin up with a finger to kiss her tenderly. "We've done pretty good for ourselves, haven't we?"

"I'd say so. And here, my family thought I'd die a lonely, depressed bachelor. Now all I'm missing is a couple kids and a house with a white-picket fence," he remarked.

"The American dream," she agreed. It looked as if things were finally falling into place. She released Ranger and let her hop off the couch. She straddled Flack's lap, her arms winding around his neck. "By the way, your sister called with more names for who we can use for the wedding."

He groaned, his head falling back against the sofa. "I swear, she's determined for you to hire her as our wedding planner," he complained. "She's living our her wedding fantasy vicariously through us."

"She means well," she admonished. "I told Danny we're not ready to set a date yet."

"And who are you to say that?" he asked in faux concern. She rolled her eyes.

"The woman whose family is paying for the ceremony that takes her off their hands and into yours," she responded.

"Hey, you give me a date, tell me what to wear, and where to go and that's good enough for me," he commented.

"This is just as much about me as it is about you," she reminded him. "Or we could do what Danny and Lindsay did and elope in a Justice of the Peace ceremony."

"And have your family hunt me down with pitchforks?"

"Donnie, they're much classier than that. They'd use shovels."


End file.
